Someone to Return My Love
by YOKO KITSUNE NETORIE MAXWELL
Summary: Vash & company meet up with a young girl who loves to kill. she seems nice...for the time being...
1. prolouge

DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRIGUN WHAT SO EVER!  
  
TITLE: "SOMEONE TO RETURN MY LOVE."  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
The wind was cold, beating against his back. The rain mixed with his bloody tears. No one could help him now. She was dead. That's all he could think about. "I let her down..." he kept repeating. "Why couldn't I save her!?" A crazy, insane laugh came from the side. "Look's like you were too pathetic to save her, vash. You should try harder next time. Besides, it's your entire fault that she's dead brother." Knives was standing to the left of vash. In Vash's arms you can see a body. Soaked in rain.........In blood. The body was being held in the blood stained hands...of a murderer.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter1: starting again

DISCLAIMER: ME DON'T OWN TRIGUN. BUT I DO OWN NETORIE. MY CHARACTER! NO TAKEY!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1: "Starting again"  
  
The day started out perfect. Vash, Meryl, and Milly sat in a small bar, on the east side of Little Jersey. They were waiting for a man. A priest, to be more exact, who went by the name of Nicholas D. Wolfwood.  
"WHERE IS HE!?" Meryl yelled at the top of her lungs. "HE'S LATE!"  
"How should we know where he is Meryl?" milly asked, carrying a worried expression. "And another thing Meryl... Why are you talking to that wall?"  
"Uh...I really, don't know." Meryl's face turned blank. "Vash?" Meryl looked over at vash, who hasn't said a thing since they got there. "Vash...VASH!!!" meryl yelled once more.  
"Yes?" he asked as though he had been crying. "Are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since we got here..." Meryl's concerned voice trailed off.  
Just as she got the last words out, in comes none other than Nicholas.  
"Hello my friends! How are you all this fine day?!" Nicholas walked over and sat next to Milly. "Why do you all look upset? Where are those smiling faces that I'm use to seeing...? And why do I get the feeling that you're all mad at me?"  
Meryl looked Nicholas in the eyes. "WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU!!!!?" Nicholas falls back over a chair.  
"I-I was-s busy..." Nicholas said, picking him-self up off of the floor.

"Please don't yell meryl." Vash stood up. "Come Nicholas. I need to talk to you...alone." "oh...okay." Vash and Nicholas walk out the door leaving Meryl and Milly in the bar. 

About six or seven miles away from town, a young girl no older than sixteen or so, steps out into the light. This girl was about five foot, six inches tall. Her hair was as light as the sand. Her skin was dark like an Arabian. This girls eyes were a dark gold that shown her true nature. Let alone her mystery.  
"THERE SHE IS!"

"GET HER!"

Seven men shouted and ran towards her with their guns drawn.  
"You boys mean me?" She asked innocently. "Why don't you just give up?"

The men were surrounding her by now. "Come on down to the station with us. You know you want to!" One of the men started to step closer to her.  
"Who in hell do you think you are?" she hissed, revealing a gun from her shirt. "No one orders me around like that. Do you know my reputation? No one lives if they try to hunt me down." With a flick of the trigger, all but one is dead.  
"We'll get you one day missy...you can count on that. I have back up all ready here. Look around you...you have no way out."  
All around her she could see figures. Figures of what were yet to come.  
"No one can catch me you idiot..." The girl shoots him with no regrets on her shoulders. "...but you can try." She starts running. Then she vanishes...just...like...that.

" ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE GUNG-HO-GUNS ARE ALIVE!?" Nicholas couldn't believe what he had just heard. But somehow he knew deep down vash was being honest. 

"It's like they were brought back from the grave. Every last one of them.  
"Let me guess...knives is behind all of this?" Both men sit down to rest for a while, also continuing thief conversation.  
"I really don't know. I haven't found anything that would lead me to believe this was all knives' doing.  
"So you're saying that it isn't knives? He's the only one that I would be pointing my finger at." Nicholas pulls out a cigarette and light's it.  
"I really wish..." A gun shot off in the distance cuts off Vash. They hear something fall outside.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Vash asked, standing up rather quickly.  
"I take it...that's knive's calling for ya' now vashy boy." Nicholas said, taking out another cigarette.  
Six figures were coming right towards them. Vash and Nicholas stood out on the porch of the bar, just to see what's going on. The figure's come into perfect view. Five men were chasing a young girl.  
"We told you to give up missy...but now you've gone to far. We have to take you down right now."  
" Funny...I thought...that was my line." She shoots one of the men through the stomach. "If you won't come quietly, them I have to kill you missy ...like I was told...they want the notorious netorie dead...or alive." The man speaking point's his gun at her. The other three men pull there guns out and surround her.  
"We have to help her Nicholas!" Vash tries to run out and help her.

"We can't get involved with other people's troubles. Let the girl work it out on her own needle noggin...vash...VASH!!" Nicholas looks around frantically. "He's going to be the end of me one day."  
Vash had started to walk towards them. The girl shoot's another guy in the shoulder, and runs.

"you'll never catch me!" she yelled, totally unaware that she was about to run right into vash.  
"Oh no..." Nicholas said, not to excited. He once again was pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. The girl runs smack into vash. He catches her before she falls.  
"What the hell?" she looks up at him. "Hu...LET GO OF ME YOU JACKASS!!!" she tries to get away from him. "Sorry...just trying to help you miss!" Vash said, smiling. The men come over to Vash.

"where is that witch!" one of the shot men shouted. "Give up the girl punk!" The leader of the group pointed his gun at vash's head.  
"Just a minute miss..." vash got closer to the men. "Come on guys! We don't want any trouble here."

"Hand her over you dumbass!" They all get closer to vash. Their guns are pointing to all different places on him.  
"Well, if you guys wont stop...I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then." Vash pulls out his gun and hits them over their heads with it. When vash turns around the girl tries to run. "Are you alright?" vash grabs her arm, and pulls her a little closer.  
"I can take care of my self you idiot...now let go of me."

"Hey...don't go yet! I wanted to ask you something. Why were those men chasing you?"

"That doesn't concern you... Mister stampede." She gave a smirk.

"How did you know my name? And what is yours?" Vash looked at her surprised. "I just know." She breaks free of vash's hold. Then she starts to walk away into the setting sun. She turns around one last time just as Nicholas joins Vash.

"Well...that was strange." Nicholas threw his cigarette down.  
"You don't want to see her again...trust me." Nicholas turns around and starts heading toward the bar. There is a slight wind blowing.  
Vash starts to think: why did those guys want her...dead or alive? I just don't understand. Vash feels something hit his feet, so he looks down, and picks it up. There was a picture of that girl on it. The paper says: "WANTED" The notorious netorie is wanted dead or alive. Your reward will be $$98 billion.  
Vash is shocked. He folds the paper up, puts it in his pocket, and follows Nicholas back to the bar.

So what you think so far? This is my first trigun fic. I write a lot of gundam wing. So this is me trying. Please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Another Encounter with the De...

Disclaimer: don't own trigun!!!

So this is a remake of chapter two. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: "Another Encounter with the Devil"**

It was about a week later when vash and the gang got to their next destination. It seemed like a peaceful town once again. Everyone was back, and friendlier than ever. Vash thought it would be a great idea to stay there for a while. So vash and Nicholas went in search of a nice, cozy place to stay. Milly dragged Meryl, of course, to the candy and sweets shop.

"This looks like a quiet place. Don't you agree Nicholas?" Vash said, pointing to a pleasant looking inn.

"I guess so. Let's go in." Nicholas popped out his first cigarette of the day and lit it. So Vash and Nicholas walked into the inn.

"Please sir...I don't want any trouble here today. This is a peaceful place!" the owner of the inn was being held at gun point. Vash and Nicholas stopped dead in their tracks. They both held their breath.

"Oh...I didn't know we would have company so soon. Did you?" The man holding the gun said. He was tall. He had very light blonde hair, and blue eyes. And if I didn't know any better, I would say that was knives!

"I thought they would have been here sooner to tell you the truth." The other guy said. He had medium blue hair, and beautiful gold eyes. It was legato. "In fact..., Nicholas? You're just the person that I wanted to see." Legato said stepping a little closer to him.

Knives dropped the inn keeper, and joined legato. "Hello vash. How have you been all these years? I started to get worried that you had forgotten all about me." Knives seemed to be amused at what he was doing to his brother. Vash was shaking now. A little bit of sweat rolled down vash's face.

"Oh...I almost forgot." Knives lifted his gun up again aiming it at the inn keeper. "I forgot to give you your gift for giving us a room." Knives pulled the trigger of the gun, firing a shot which killed the inn keeper. "He was such a kind person to as while we stayed here. After all he deserved something since I couldn't pay him in cash." Knives said with a smile that made you want to run screaming.

"You're such a cruel person knives!" Vash was shouting at his brother. Vash got into a fighting stance.

"Not cruel...just evil." Knives replied. "I just like to get to the point faster than legato does. Isn't that right legato?"

"Yes master. I love to toy around with my prey first." Legato said, smiling like the devil he was. "You know what I mean vash." Then he added, "I'm quit sure Nicholas knows what I'm talking about too. Right, Nicholas?"

Knives stepped closer to Vash, who was still in a fighting stance. "Please vash, not inside. I like to fight in an open environment. You know that. Let's take this quarrel outside...shall we?" Knives started to walk towards the door. "Aren't you coming?"

Vash and Nicholas both followed knives. As legato walked out, he put some cash on the now deceased inn keepers desk. Then he walked out with the others.

People had stated to clear the streets when they say the four men pulling guns out.

"So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to shoot first vash? Or would you rather me shoot first?" knives asked rather bluntly. "Personally I want to make this quick. I have an engagement to attend in a bit."

"You're a damn bastard knives. I hope you know that." Vash said in a really hateful voice.

"Takes one to know one brother." Knives hissed back. "Besides, you didn't answer my question." Knives was reloading his gun. "You know vash...it was a shame I had to kill those people today. But they were really getting on my nerves. So I simply had to do something about it."

"Go to hell knives." Vash was starting to get angry.

Meanwhile, next to them, Nicholas and legato were staring each other down.

"Nice tie you have on Nicholas...where did you get it?" Legato laughed.

"Shut up and draw your gun you idiot. I'm ready to get this over with." Nicholas knew what legato had meant when he said, _toying with his prey. _Nicholas had witnessed that once before when he was younger.

"Master Knives. I think these worthless animals are afraid of us. Don't you?" Legato looked over at were knives and Vash were. Knives was standing there smirking.

"I would agree legato. Why, they're so scared their shaking. I find this rather amusing. And I'm quit sure you do too." Knives was bringing his gun up, aiming it at Vash. "It's time Vash. Say good-bye to your worthless life." Knives went to pull the trigger, but when he did, the gun went flying. Someone had shot the gun out his hand. Knives looked in the direction from which the shot was fired. There was a small silhouette walking towards them.

"Who did that!?" Knives demanded. "Who in the hell did that!?" Knives was pissed off now.

The person who was walking towards them spoke. "You should know better not to shoot your own flesh and blood, you dumbass." It was the voice of a young woman. After a few seconds, she was noticeable. And sure enough...it was her. Knives perked up, then looked her over. "Ah netorie... Just the person I wanted to see. We have so much to catch up on." Knives started to walk towards her.

"Knives...what are you talking about? She's not one of us anymore." Legato sounded like he was about to have a cow.

"Like I said, I wanted to talk to her." Knives continued walking to her, and then he turned to Vash once more. "This will have to wait Vash. I have more important things to take care of first. I'm sure that you understand." Them he reached netorie.

"Don't you take a step closer to me, you bastard." Netorie was slightly shaking when she pulled out her gun.

"What's wrong my dear? Are you scared of me?"

"Hell no. I'm not scared of you. I'm just not feeling well at the moment...that's all." Netorie said, cocking her gun at him.

"Oh I think you are, my dear." Knives looked at her.

"Knives! Leave her alone!" Vash shouted from where he was standing.

"What do you care Vash? She is none of your concern. You don't want to help her. Besides...this little desert blossom belongs to me dear brother." Knives grabs netorie's gun, throwing it to the side. Them he embraces her very close to him. Netorie was helpless.

"Let go of me Knives." Netorie tried to get away, but knives was too strong for her. "I don't think that's an option for you Netorie." Knives held her closer, as if that were even possible.

"I thought that you wanted to talk to me...not sexually abuse me." Netorie gave knives a look that said, _I'll kill you for this_.

Legato was looking at knives now. Nicholas had walked over to Vash. Vash was getting madder every second.

"Vash...lets go. We don't need to interfere with this. Let them be." Nicholas put his hand on Vash's shoulder. "Come on." Vash pushed Nicholas away.

"No! I'm going to help her." Vash pointed his gun at knives' back. Them he pulled the trigger. Knives let go of netorie, and turned around.

"What was that for Vash!? How could you do this?" Knives fell to his knees in pain. "For your sake...you better hope that I don't die Vash. If I did...how could you live knowing you took a life...again?" Knives smirked, and then fell on his stomach.

Netorie kicked him in the side. "Thanks but I could have handled this on my own." Netorie gave vash and Nicholas a look.

Then Nicholas spoke. "I'm quit sure that you could've...vash lets go." Nicholas turned around and started walking away.

"Your names Netorie right?..." vash looked at her.

"That's correct...why?" Netorie looked at vash a little shyly.

"Come with me. I want to talk to you." Vash smiled.

"But,...what about your friend? Won't he be mad?" Netorie asked innocently.

"Don't worry about Nicholas. It will be fine I'm sure." Vash turned around and started to walk in the direction Nicholas went. Netorie hesitated at first, but then followed.

Legato walked over to where knives was laying. "It seems that your plan went wrong master..." Legato leaned down to help knives up.

"My plan didn't go all that bad...he took the bait. See? He shot me because of Netorie." Knives watched Vash and netorie walk away. "The stage is set...the spot light...is now hers."

That was chapter 2! A huge improvement!!!!!! It will be next week before chapter 3 is up. Please R&R thankz!!!


End file.
